


Самая страшная ночь Джона Митчелла

by pinkpanther



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В семье Джонсонов случилось то, чего боятся больше Рагнарека.</p><p>Написано на WTF Aidean 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самая страшная ночь Джона Митчелла

Джон Митчелл искренне полагал, что с тех пор как стал вампиром, его жизнь превратилась в ад. Не живой — ведь сердце не бьется, и дыхания нет, и не мертвый — тело просит пищи, пусть это и чужая кровь, а душа все также присутствует в нем. Если конечно от нее хоть что-то осталось, в чем Джон иногда очень сомневался. 

Тем не менее, представления по поводу своей жизни оказались ложными, и убедил его в этом не кто иной, как Андерс Джонсон — ехидная заноза в его вампирском сердце.

Началось все с вечера четверга — Андерс пришел домой злой. Мысль о том, что его мог вывести из себя Майк, Митчелл отмел сразу — Майка не было в городе. Конечно, старший брат славился умением доводить Андерса и по телефону, но не до такой же степени. А может быть, на этот раз отличился Эксл, который и Митчелла подчас ужасно раздражал. Тут же вспомнилась его подружка Гайя, умотавшая в Европу. От предположения, что она могла вернуться, у Джона по спине прошел неприятный холодок. А может, это неприятности на работе, тут же успокоил он себя. Или Андерс опять встретил своего отца. Или…

Но все оказалось куда проще, и гораздо, гораздо хуже — Андерс заболел. 

Банально простудился, щеголяя в своем легком костюме на осеннем ветру. Митчелл тысячу раз говорил, чтобы он парковался ближе к работе или одевал хотя бы куртку. Но куда там! Разве бога поэзии переспоришь? И вот, пожалуйста. В четверг у Андерса разболелась голова, в пятницу утром он уже вовсю шмыгал носом, в субботу днем — кашлял, а к вечеру окончательно охрип и свалился с температурой. Именно в этот момент Митчелл смутно почувствовал, что ад только начинается, и его жизнь, оказывается, была весьма безоблачной все это время. 

Таблетки Андерс пить категорически отказался, от чая с лимоном презрительно воротил нос, кружку с теплым молоком «случайно» перевернул на пол, шарф и носки хрипло грозился затолкать Митчеллу в задницу, а на предложение намазать спину разогревающей мазью зыркнул так, как у вампира и в лучшие времена не получалось. На робкое упоминание больницы в Митчелла полетела подушка и тапок. После полуторачасовой ссоры с угрозами покусать и заверениями, что все в порядке и скоро пройдет, Андерс все-таки разрешил укутать себя пледом и повысить отопление в доме на несколько градусов. 

Пока он раздраженно бухтел на диване и щелкал по кнопкам ноутбука, Митчелл позвонил Таю. Кто, как не любимый брат может помочь, ведь так? Но у Тая внезапно оказалась масса неотложных дел, и он не мог приехать. Под конец разговора он даже сказал, что, возможно, ему придется покинуть город на несколько дней. Звонок Экслу так же не принес результатов. Простонав испуганное «О, нет!», младший брат просто отключился и на все последующие звонки не поднимал трубку. Тогда Митчелл решил позвонить Дон — уж она-то знала, как лечить больного Андерса. Но выяснилось, что к ней неожиданно, буквально только что, приехала кузина с маленькой племянницей, и она бы конечно с радостью пришла, но очень боится заразить ребенка. Майк сказал, что заранее прощает вампира, если тот перегрызет его брату шею.

Митчелл понял, что остался один на один с минотавром, притаившимся в темной гостиной, и ни одна Ариадна не выведет его из этой ловушки. Еще немного потоптавшись в кухне, он все-таки решился зайти в комнату. В конце концов, ему почти сто восемнадцать лет, и бояться больного человека, пусть и с богом внутри, просто глупо. Источник, как оказалось, не потенциальной, а вполне даже реальной опасности сидел на диване, по уши замотанный в плед, и волком смотрел на Митчелла. Свет от экрана ноутбука, освещающий лицо, делал его взгляд еще более зловещим. 

Когда Андерс болел, то вредность, раздражительность и язвительность его возрастала моментально. Он ненавидел болеть, потому что когда он болел — от него все бежали. Хотя, справедливости ради стоит признать, что бывало такое не только во время болезни. Причина же была проста — он требовал к себе внимания, полного и постоянного, только лишь потому, что никогда не получал этого внимания в достатке. Родителям было не до него, Майк разрывался между работой, учебой и маленьким Экслом, все девушки, согревающие его постель, были очарованы влиянием Браги. И если в своем нормальном состоянии Андерс мог контролировать эту жажду эгоистичной любви, лицемерно прикрываясь мнимым безразличием к окружающим, то когда болел, все внутренние барьеры летели к чертям. Поэтому Митчелл, не поддающийся влиянию Браги, но, тем не менее, любящий его, а теперь и пытающийся ухаживать, вызывал подозрения. Непривыкший получать любовь просто так, Андерс бессознательно ждал подвоха. 

Митчелл сел на диван, подгребая плед ближе к его ногам, за что тут же получил пяткой в бедро.

— Зачем пихаешься? — мягко спросил он.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, я не люблю щекотку! — прохрипел Андерс, пытаясь прочистить саднящее горло.

— Я и не собирался тебя щекотать.

— А чего тогда тянулся к моим ногам?

— Одеяло поправить.

— Ну конечно. Вы, ирландцы, хуже евреев! Прикрываете дутой благопристойностью свои грязные намеренья, даже глазом не моргнув. 

— Андерс, — с нажимом произнес Митчелл.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Давай, иди в бар, или сними телочку в ночном клубе.

— Андерс…

— Своди ее в ресторан, пусть поест перед смертью. Посмотри Анимал-плэнет, там обещали про динозавров показать, хоть молодость вспомнишь. Или смотайся в Бристоль, навести свою мертвую подружку. 

— Андерс, послушай…

— Своему приятелю-псу можешь от меня сахарную косточку привезти.

— Андерс!

— Да что! — голос окончательно сел. Вместо яростного рыка вышел сиплый фальцет, не убедивший даже его самого.

— Я останусь здесь, — тихо сказал Джон,– пока ты не выздоровеешь.

— А потом что, свалишь, что ли? — прищурился он.

— Только если ты будешь настаивать.

— А если буду? 

— Будешь?

— …Не буду, — буркнул он и уткнулся в ноутбук. — Отодвинься, из-за тебя диван прогибается.

Митчелл подвинулся на самый край и принялся размышлять, как же заставить строптивого засранца принять необходимые лекарства. Ах, если бы он обладал даром убеждения Браги! Андерс уже был бы здоров и не трепал нервы им обоим. Конечно, можно подождать, пока он заснет. Сонный, он был на удивление сговорчивым и покладистым, уж Митчелл знал наверняка. Но тот как назло, бодро щелкал по кнопкам, периодически кашляя и шмыгая носом. 

— Устань на меня смотреть, — Андерс загородился крышкой ноутбука и дернул ногой, пытаясь пнуть вампира. Но тот отсел слишком далеко — не дотянуться.

Митчелл глубоко вздохнул, напоминая себе, что имеет дело с больным.

— Как тебя Майк лечил? Связывал и насильно тащил в больницу?

— Только попробуй, — прошипел Андерс, прищурившись.

— А знаешь, это ведь неплохая идея! — Митчелл оживился и сел чуть ближе.

— Я скажу, что ты маньяк и террорист, — Андерс нагло улыбнулся, — мне поверят, уж будь уверен.

— Но я же хочу тебе помочь.

— Не нужна мне помощь, сам справлюсь. Отлежусь и все. Не в первый раз.

Митчелл вздохнул. И вот что с ним таким делать? Он немного послонялся по квартире. Надеясь, что Андерс все-таки передумает, Митчелл периодически включал чайник, готовый в любой момент принести горячий чай. В конце концов, он взял журнал и сел в кресло напротив, решив, что лучшая стратегия в данном случае — это просто ждать.

— Включи свет, тут темно, не видно нихрена, — прохрипел Андерс. Джон тут же встал и щелкнул выключателем. 

— Так лучше? — присев рядом на корточки, он и потянулся губами к горячему лбу. 

— Нет, слишком ярко, выключи, — недовольно буркнул Андерс, уворачиваясь. — И окно открой, дышать нечем.

— Ты замерзнешь.

— Или задохнусь. Открывай иди.

— Я открою окно, если ты выпьешь горячий чай, согласен?

— Как же с тобой трудно, — Андерс тяжело вздохнул, — ладно.

Митчелл от такого наглого заявления даже поперхнулся. Но быстро пошел делать строптивцу обещанный чай, а то с него станется и передумать. 

Спустя одну выпитую кружку и полчаса ругани по поводу того, что через такую щелку воздух не просачивается, и нужно открыть больше, Андерс, наконец, начал клевать носом. Митчелл только этого и ждал. Осторожно вытащив ноутбук из расслабленных рук, он подхватил Андерса на руки и понес в спальню. Тот немного повозмущался для приличия, но шустро залез под одеяло, подтянув коленки к подбородку и трясясь всем телом, как испуганный заяц.

— Х-холодно, — стуча зубами, прошептал он.

— Сейчас, сейчас, — Митчелл рылся в шкафу, ища пару теплых носков. 

Андерс еще помнил, как почувствовал тяжесть второго одеяла и холодные пальцы, натягивающие на него противные, колючие носки, прежде чем окончательно отрубился. Сквозь сон он ощущал прохладную руку, гладящую его по волосам, слышал тихий шепот возле уха и свое тяжелое с присвистом дыхание. На миг он проснулся от того, что ему никак не удавалось раскутаться, у него горели щеки, и спина была вся мокрая, но вдруг что-то холодное, ласковое прикоснулось к его лбу и шее. Волосы защекотали нос, и он с трудом разлепил пересохшие губы:

— Прохладно, так хорошо. Что это?

— Это я. Спи.

— Пить хочу, — прошептал он.

— Сейчас, — Митчелл быстро встал.

Когда он вернулся, Андерс, пошатываясь и вцепившись в одеяло, сидел на кровати. 

— Куда! Куда встаешь! Живо обратно! — Митчелл схватил его за плечи и насильно уложил в постель.

— Куда-куда. Отлить, — прохрипел он, тяжело откидывая болящую голову на подушку и сухо сглатывая. — Лучше помоги дойти.

Митчелл подхватил его под поясницу и лопатки, усаживая и прижимая к себе.

— Такой холодный, — Андерс благодарно прижался горящей щекой к плечу. — Класс.

— Может, тебя отнести?

— Нет, я дойду.

Добравшись кое-как до ванной, он захлопнул перед ним дверь, буркнув, что дальше справится сам. Митчелл быстро сменил влажные простыни, перевернул подушки и вернулся, тихонько пошкребавшись в косяк. Не получив ответа, в его голову тут же полезли самые страшные картинки — лежащий на полу Андерс в луже крови, ударившийся виском об ванную, или еще чего похуже. Он резко рванул ручку на себя. 

Кафель на полу был кристально белый. Андерс, бледный, с синяками под глазами, стоял над раковиной, уткнувшись лбом в прохладное зеркало, и, похоже, спал. Облегченно выдохнув, Митчелл мягко обнял его за плечи, подхватил под коленями и отнес в кровать. Андерс только заворчал недовольно, что вампир омерзительно холодный и должен отпустить его немедленно.

— Только что ты этому радовался.

— Иди в задницу, — он повернулся к нему спиной, зарывшись с головой в одеяло.

— Как только тебе станет легче, — слабо улыбнувшись, пообещал Митчелл, но Джонсон уже спал.

К часу ночи Андерс проснулся от бешено колотящегося сердца и собственного кашля, к двум то проваливался в беспамятство, то вновь чувствовал в своих волосах ласковые руки, в три начал бредить. Митчелл места себе не находил — бегал в ванную менять прохладные компрессы на лоб, пытался своим дыханием согреть холодные пальцы, из губ в губы поил теплым коньяком, шептал глупые просьбы и обещания во взмокший от пота висок и трясся от страха, решив, что если к рассвету Андерсу не полегчает, он отвезет его в больницу. Но Андерс словно услышал его мольбы. Дыхание постепенно успокаивалось, сердце уже не так быстро гоняло кровь, и даже лоб казался Митчеллу не таким горячим. Пару раз тихонько вздохнув, он, наконец, провалился в сон без сновидений, крепко обняв свою подушку. 

К утру он растолкал измученного Митчелла и потребовал кофе. На радостях, тот притащил ему вдобавок еще и кусок разогретой позавчерашней пиццы.

— Что это за гадость? Я не буду это есть, — скривился Андерс, не сводя голодного взгляда с тарелки.

— Больше ничего нет, — радостно ответил Джон. — Сейчас я закажу, все привезут. Что ты хочешь?

— Ничего не хочу, — он вяло поковырял сыр, выудив кусочек бекона, — а ты чего это такой счастливый?

— Я рад, что тебе, наконец, стало легче, — прошептал Митчелл, мягко поцеловав его в висок и забравшись рядом на кровать, — я очень за тебя испугался.

— Что, все было так плохо? — недоверчиво протянул Андерс. Горло все еще саднило, и говорить громко было больно.

— Угу, — Джон потерся носом о его плечо.

— Не вытирай об меня свои сопли!

— У вампиров не бывает насморка, — для вида обиделся он, отодвинувшись на свою половину кровати, — в отличие от некоторых вредных божков.

Андерс в ответ раскаянно шмыгнул носом и перебрался к Митчеллу, удобно расположившись на его подушке. 

— Удивительно, как ты не сбежал? — Андерс прикрыл глаза. Лучи восходящего солнца приятно грели лицо, пробиваясь через шторы. — Со мной никто никогда не сидел.

— Ну… я подумывал об этом. Но потом ты начал говорить такие интересные вещи, что я решил остаться и послушать до конца. 

— И что же я такого говорил?

— Что любишь меня, — улыбнулся Джон.

Андерс смущенно потерся лбом о его грудь.

— А еще, что хочешь жениться. 

— Что? — он резко открыл глаза.

— И завести двоих детей — мальчика и девочку. Сказал, что мальчика хочешь назвать в честь старшего брата. 

— Что-о?! — Андерс подскочил и уставился на ухмыляющегося вампира.

— И еще сказал, что хочешь продать рыбок. 

— Ты ублюдок! — В смеющегося Митчелла полетела подушка. — Да я тебя… Да ты… Нет! Не смей! Не смей лезть со своими мерзкими поцелуями!

fin


End file.
